Cynthia-Rose Adams
Cynthia-Rose Adams is a main character on Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 and Pitch Perfect 3. Cynthia-Rose is the tomboyish and lesbian member of the Barden Bellas. She is portrayed by actress Ester Dean. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' Cynthia Rose is a student at Barden University. She first appears at the Bellas and Treblemakers audition. She shows up with her face covered by hat, before revealing herself. The Treblemakers (mainly Donald) thought that she was a dude. She sings "Since U Been Gone" as her audition song along with the other auditioners. She is later accepted to the Bellas, and takes an oath not to have sexual relationships with The Treblemakers members. At the Aca-Initiation night, Fat Amy tells Aubrey that one of the Bellas must be lesbian, and that she thinks Cynthia is the one, referring her as "Black beauty." They stare at Cynthia and Stacie, who are chatting, but it's clear that Cynthia is looking at Stacie's breasts. She is present during the rehearsals of the Bellas, the failed first Bellas performance in front of the students, and the Riff-Off night, where she participates in every song and along with Stacie, sings a solo for "Songs About Sex" and dancing seductively with her. After Beca got bailed out from the jail and she returns to the her dorm room, Cynthia is there with the Bellas, where her sexuality was referred by Aubrey when she talks about boyfriends, and Cynthia tries to deny it quietly. When the Bellas are on their way to the Semi Finals competition, their bus ran out of fuel. At the gas station, after Fat Amy got attacked with a burrito by Bumper, Cynthia is about to give her respiration (actually she tries to kiss her mouth) just to be rebuffed by Fat Amy, who realizes Cynthia's true intention. That was another implication that she is a lesbian. After the Bellas loss at the Semi Finals and Beca's quit due to feeling unappreciated by Aubrey, the group subsequently splits up. It is shown that Cynthia's activity is gambling after the cancellation of the Bellas. She returns to the Bellas when it was announced that they are back to the competition. During the rehearsal, when Aubrey starts to criticize every members of the Bellas and starts to strictly controlling, stating they should stay with the Bellas traditions, everyone becomes tired of Aubrey's nature and Cynthia says she likes the "new" Bellas, referring to Beca's more diverse setlist. Then after Aubrey throws up, the Bellas starts to lost control, with everyone is going crazy. During the chaos, Cynthia grabs Stacie's boobs, stating she will "protect" her, much to Stacie's dismay. Beca arrives and tries to stop the chaos when Cynthia is seen pushing Stacie's butt and Stacie tries to blow the rape whistle. When all the Bellas gather for a confession time, she confesses that she has a gambling addiction which started when she break up with her girlfriend. This confirms her sexuality to the other characters. Denise, another Bella member who sits beside Fat Amy, whispers "I still love you", implying that she is her ex-girlfriend. Later she is performing with the Bellas during the ICCA finals, singing the rap verse during "Give Me Everything", and they won the competition. She is last seen still with the Bellas, at the auditions for new members at the beginning of the new year, without Chloe and Aubrey, since they have graduated. 'Pitch Perfect 2' Coming Soon. 'Pitch Perfect 3' Personality Cynthia-Rose is a kind girl, who is actually not a "Barden Bella-type girl". She, like the other new Bellas seem to be "freaks," but has a good voice so Aubrey and Chloe, who are in desperate need more members, accepts her. She is a tomboyish girl, which can be seen by her clothing since her debut. A treble stated that he thought she was a dude before she introduces herself. She likes gambling, as seen she is doing so after the Bellas loss at the Semi-Finals, and later in the film she confesses she is addicted to it. She is a lesbian. Probably a closeted lesbian before near the end of the first film, since she acts nervous when Aubrey apologizes to her when she talks about "boyfriends". But she reveals that she's a lesbian when she confessed that she has a serious gambling problem that started when she broke up with her girlfriend. Relationships 'Stacie Conrad' From the beginning, the two are seems to be close friends as fellow new Bellas. Cynthia is shown to be somewhat attracted to Stacie due to her attractive appearance. It is proven while they are chatting, Fat Amy and Aubrey spotted that Cynthia is distracted by Stacie's breast rather than listening to her. During the Riff-Off, she and Stacie dancing provocatively while singing "S&M". She is seen holding Stacie's boobs and also butt during the Bellas chaotic rehearsal caused by everyone standing up for themselves to Aubrey. She says she will "protect" Stacie. Stacie is uncomfortable with Cynthia and blows the rape whistle. 'Denise' When the Bellas are confessing things about themselves, Cynthia states that she has a gambling problem and it started when she break-up with her girlfriend (she is actually coming out) and Denise is shown saying " I still love you" implying that she is actually her ex-girlfriend. 'Fat Amy' Fat Amy is the first Bella who actually realizes that Cynthia-Rose is a lesbian, and tells Aubrey that at the Aca-Initiation night. When Bumper throws a burrito at Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose pretends to try to give her mouth to mouth when in reality she is probably trying to kiss her. Trivia *Cynthia-Rose is one of the lesbian members of the Barden Bellas, **Denise is never stated to be a lesbian, so she may be bisexual. *Cynthia-Rose is getting married after graduation in Pitch Perfect 2. *In the third film, it is revealed according to her passport, that Cynthia-Rose's birthday is October 4, 1992. Gallery Cynthia Rose.png Tumblr mbtuziufhc1rsssdyo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif )))))))))).jpg Ahhhhh.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Since U Been Gone 3.png Since U Been Gone 1.png Cynthia Rose.png First Try.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png efddb.png ImagesCAAM0ZZL.jpg imagesCAEHQDR3.jpg imagesCATFE3UD.jpg imagesCAT3Q4V3.jpg imagesCAZFWRPN.jpg Tumblr mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1 500.jpg em,.png images (74).jpg untitledfd.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Bellas